


Friday Night Fun

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Sarah love to spend Friday nights together just the two of them, but Lily is struggling to control her growing feelings for her beautiful best friend. After this Friday night, nothing will be the same between them again.     (lady loving ahead. you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Fun

White wine for me, tequila for Sarah, a gallon of ice-cream for us to share, and a stack of good movies: the perfect way to spend a Friday night. Every chance we get Sarah and I hang out just the two of us doing whatever we feel like doing and talking about everything there is to talk about. Friday nights together has become a ritual for us and the highlight of my week.

After spending a full month in Toronto shooting Mockingjay, I’m in desperate need of Sarah’s company. She can always make me laugh, even when I’m at my lowest. That’s just one of the many things I love about my incredible best friend. We Skyped almost every night, but that can’t compare to actually being with Sarah in person. I had craved her soft touch and goofy smile, missing her terribly every day. I wonder if it’s normal to be this attached to a best friend, but I’ve never really had one before so I wouldn’t know.

Half my bottle of wine is gone and Sarah’s had at least six shots. We’re both fairly tipsy but not really drunk yet. The ending credits of Loving Anabelle roll over the television and I divert my eyes to Sarah’s. She’s impossibly beautiful. Now I know it’s definitely not normal to be attracted to your best friend in this way, but I just can’t help it. Sarah is so perfect to me and I want to be more than friends, I just don’t know how to tell her.

“Lily? Lily, did you hear me?” Sarah’s voice pulls me from my insistent thoughts of her.

“Hm?” I turn my attention fully to the beautiful woman beside me. Even without makeup, messy hair, and plain pajamas Sarah is stunning. All she has to do is smile at me to get my heart racing. I wonder how the rest of my body would react if those lips were on me.

“You zoned out on me.” She says while nudging me playfully.

I grin and nudge her back. “Just got lost in thought I guess. That was such a good movie.”

“I know right! It was the perfect mix of sweet, emotional, and sexy. And holy shit, that scene at the beach house between Simone and Anabelle was so fucking hot! I thought I was going to have to take a cold shower.”

My eyes glance down away from hers as I blush bright red. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that the scene turned me on too, and more than just a little bit. I want to do those things to Sarah, make her moan my name and strip her of my clothing. I want to be with her.

“I’m getting literally NO action, Lily!” she waves her hands over her crotch. “There’s tumble weeds blowing through here. I really need to get laid!”

I can feel my face flushing even redder so I keep my eyes trained towards the floor. “How are you not getting any? You’re fucking gorgeous!” The words burst out my mouth without my consent. Shit.

Sarah laughs and blushes slightly too. “Thanks, but I guess other people don’t see it.” She shrugs her shoulders rather sadly. “No one really wants me.”

“I want you.” Well this has taken an interesting turn. I bite my li[ and anxiously await Sarah’s response.

Her eyes widen, unsure if I’m joking or not. She runs her fingers hips from my hips down to my thighs and I can’t help but shudder. “…Then take me.” The tension between us is palpable. I’ve dreamt of being with Sarah for years now. This is my chance. I have to take it. In the wise words of RuPaul, ‘don’t fuck it up.’

Blood rushes through my veins and my head spins as I crash my lips to Sarah’s. She eagerly reciprocates, tangling her hands in my hair and pulling me closer. Dear lord, her lips taste like heaven and her hands feel like god. I straddle Sarah’s hips, our bodies pressing flush together. I feel her moving beneath me, arching her back and bucking her hips. This is surreal. I grind down against her, excited to make Sarah mine just like she said I should.

“Fuck, Lily.” She moans softly as I trail kisses down her neck and she tugs my hair. The little bit of pain feels good mixed with the pleasure I’m already feeling from rubbing myself on her thigh.

“Clothes off.” Is all I can grunt out as I quickly slip her shirt off over her head. Sarah grins and kisses me deeply. Her tongue dances with mine as she slides my dress down past my ankles along with my ruined underwear. Her panties are next to hit the floor, leaving us both completely naked before the other.

“You’re so beautiful.” She says while tracing her fingertips over my prominent collar bones and down between my breasts. The touch makes me shiver and squirm from desire.

In a mess of limbs we fall back onto Sarah’s bed. My long hair tickles Sarah’s cheeks as I kiss her deeply. Her kisses are like drugs and I’m addicted. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

“Then show me.” Her voice is soft but challenging. I can tell that she desperately wants me to touch her, to fuck her.

Grinning back, I look into her lust darkened eyes as I swirl my tongue over her hardened nipples. She bucks her hips beneath me, seeking more contact. But I’m not ready to give it to her just yet. I want to explore every inch of her gorgeous body first. Her delicate wrists taste like winter and my lips tingle as I kiss up both of her arms. The spot right beneath her ear feels like fire, and when I nip at her neck Sarah moans my name in the most beautiful whisper I have ever heard. I need her.

“Fuck, please Lily.” She gently pushes my shoulders lower, making me chuckle. But I can’t deny her any longer. Slowly, I drag my lips from her ankle to her dripping wet center, nipping and sucking all the while. Her moans are becoming breathier and needier as I get closer and closer to where she wants me most. The heady scent of Sarah’s arousal is intoxicating.

The first lick is tentative, cautious and exploratory. My tongue finds Sarah’s swollen bundle of nerves and flicks it ever so lightly. Her nails dig into my shoulders and her lips cry my name. She is more beautiful than ever before while she’s caught in the ecstasy of pleasure. It’s amazing to know that I’m the cause of this. She tastes like honey, sweet and sticky. I can’t get enough. My licks become bolder, circling her clit then smelling out my name across it. With the last line of the Y, Sarah pulls my hair hard and her back arches off the bed.

“Lily!!” her whole body twitches and convulses. I can feel her clit pulsing on my tongue and wetness gathering on my chin. Sarah cumming for me is the single most erotic experience I’ve ever had. All I can think in this moment is, holy shit we need to do this every Friday.

Fin.  
AN: hoped you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think and pretty please send me prompts.


End file.
